Fully Awake
Fully Awake Games (otherwise known as Fully Awake) is an American indie game development production company throughout of founder of the one man designer and programmer, artist from the college student developer. Fully Awake developed on the first game produced the Alien DNA but its best known for developer of popularity the first indie game produced their developed some of first produced for their published with Monkey Byte Development, LLC. is being using product on marketing budget countless to commercially marketing. Mainly primary for designed and developed of Alien DNA, An newest version of Alien DNA. which its been not get confused to (Alien DNA 3) only the 3.00 version of the prior game. The parent with monkey byte development their produced is hosting running by the Fully Awake Games as their worldwide and guideline is fully of playable. The final products of Alien DNA went off the marketing and remains to Monkey Byte Development, LLC. publisher. The company went shut down of 2006. Jeff Burns left their game designer and went to hiatus and retired of game designer. Company History Fully Awake Games was founded in 2001 by Jeff Burns, At the time. He went college student while of programmer for short been while goes the company himself played: "Fully Awake". Originally a produced of one man designer and equipped to Alien DNA engine has fully operated developed their first game windows games has based-puzzle of Alien DNA. Began in version 2. Fully Awake Games initially has first game developed and products in 2001 with their published on marketing. Around at that time. Fully Awake acquired to Monkey Byte Development, LLC. described and responded to product with Alien DNA has prior to upgrading new Version was 2.5 instead their Alien DNA. Fully Awake games tries to developed some second game titled Micro Raider in short time period their to used tech game engineer on platform on PC Windows only. After while months later. The project has scrapped and failed the game tech second game project. The publisher budget is more then sales that digital downloaded of Alien DNA, Fully Awake helped with Monkey Byte Development, LLC. able to marketing as "Fully Awake Model". That same year of the Alien DNA is being one man programmer, art, designer their is own his indie games development of stated is stayed in company his Jeff Burns. In 2003. Fully Awake prior to upgrading their Alien DNA an newest version of Version 3.00, An 2D/3D Games into 3D Games on the new modeling and 3D visual during in production. The footage is only demo movie was watchable. Which would to the name of title game has (Alien DNA 3) Fully Awake is confused not mention of sequel of Alien DNA series. it is just only of Alien DNA first game produced on Fully Awake Games. Alien DNA version 3 is finished. The publisher of Monkey Byte Development, LLC marketing is products more then increases sales has 45% prices. Leveling to Fully Awake almost effectually for Shareware version and commercial retailer an attendance that has remains to Alien DNA 2 went off the outdated. In 2006. Fully Awake Games went through the remember the time from this failed the second game developed on project during in announced and lack of game engineer while the corrupted. Fully Awake tries the moved the new game development for FPS style-Action games instead new name tech: "Craps Project". Eventually that stuck into came tech engineer personally of Jeff Burns he really important to program and usually style has physical is goes to hype game development their the build numbered. Eventually the Fully Awake has remains existing platforms is way then so far that pass. And the ultimately project was bring scrapped. Jeff Burns has left their company is goes to hiatus and retirement of Game designer. Fully Awake Games is went to shut down. Games Developed from Fully Awake * Alien DNA Publisher from Monkey Byte Development, LLC. * Alien DNA Cancelled Project * Micro Raider * Craps Project See also * Monkey Byte Development, LLC. Extract Links * Fully Awake Games homepage (web archive)